


Wynonna Earp: Big Sister of the Year

by Madquinn13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Pre-Season 1 fic, Starts when they're kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Flashes of how Wynonna Earp was not at all the best sister she could have been to Waverly, even when she was trying.





	Wynonna Earp: Big Sister of the Year

Wynonna held her little sister tight in her arms as she waited for the police and Uncle Curtis to come up to the Homestead. The Revenants took Daddy’s body and Willa, Wynonna didn’t know what else to do, Waverly had cried herself to sleep her small frame finally giving up from exhaustion and pure terror. One of Daddy’s shotguns was by her side still loaded in case any of them came back. She wasn’t letting them get Waverly too.

She saw a set of headlights and raised the shotgun. She wasn’t taking any chances anymore.

“It’s me Wynonna. Lower the gun.” She heard Uncle Curtis’ voice before she saw the details of his truck. She did as he said and laid the gun down back to her side. He opened his door, leaving the truck running, the headlights shining on the two girls. He saw the dark pool of blood that came Ward, Wynonna mentioned that Daddy was dead over the phone and that Willa was gone. “I’m going to move Waverly to the truck okay? Nedley is going to come and we don’t want Waverly to wake up in the middle of you explaining what happened okay?” He spoke slowly and carefully knowing that the twelve-year-old must be in shock.

“Okay.” Wynonna nodded watching him slip his arms under Waverly lifting her from Wynonna’s grasp. Waverly didn’t seem to even notice she was being moved she was in such a deep sleep.

“I’ll be right back okay, I’m just putting her in the truck and turning it off. Do you want to grab anything from the house?” He asked. Wynonna just shook her head. She didn’t want to go back inside. “Alright why don’t you come wait in the truck too, when Nedley comes I’ll tell him to follow us to my house, and he can talk to you there. You don’t need to be here so you can tell him what happened.” He explained as they walked towards the truck, maneuvering Waverly in his arms, he pushed the seats up, glad once again for the back seats in his truck as he laid her across them.

“Wait, I do need to go back in the house.” Wynonna remembered running back into the house going for the stairs running into Waverly’s room and grabbing the blanket and teddy bear that Waverly clung to every night. She went passed Willa’s room and refused to look in it herself before returning to Curtis and the truck, placing the blanket over Waverly and laying the bear next to her. Anything else in the house Curtis could get Wynonna decided. “Is Nedley going to make us live with our mom?” She asked Curtis looking at the older man.

“I doubt it. He’ll have to track her down and find her first. If I get any say you two are staying with Gus and I.” He tried to reassure her. “But if that isn’t allowed, I’m not letting them split you two up. I promise Wynonna, I’ll help you take care of and protect Waverly.”

“Waverly is going to be upset when she wakes up and remembers it was all true…she watched me shoot Daddy.” Wynonna wasn’t so concerned with herself as she was for Waverly. She was only six, she didn’t deserve any of this.

“You were trying to save him Wynonna, I don’t seems like you failed at doing that but those men would have tortured him for days if not weeks. You did him a kindness.” Curtis bent down so he was eye level with her as he spoke. “No one will blame you for trying to save him.”

Wynonna heard the siren in the distance and saw the faint flashing red and blue lights. “If I get in trouble for it, make sure Waverly doesn’t end up with some assholes.”

“Okay Wynonna.” He nodded.

Once Nedley finally arrived Curtis talked to him, explaining what he was told, that Waverly was asleep and they would rather not wake her and if possible, could he speak to Wynonna back at his house. Nedley agreed telling one of the other cops with him to stay at the scene and wait for the lab people to come for the evidence.

Wynonna was quiet during the long drive back to Curtis’ home. Nedley a few minutes behind. He parked the truck and looked back in the mirror at Wynonna in the backseat just stroking Waverly’s hair as she slept.

“I’ll carry her in and put her to bed, wait in the kitchen okay?” He used the tone her father did sometimes, ending it in a question but his voice making it clear the only answer was yes.

“Yeah. Just make sure she has her blankie and the bear okay?”

“I will.” He nodded moving the seats so Wynonna could climb out of the truck and also so he could pick up Waverly.

* * *

 

Two weeks later after they had found Ward’s body and bits of Willa’s nightgown soaked in her own blood they stopped searching. They had spent the day at the church and cemetery and now Wynonna was in a room full of adults talking to her about what a sin it was what happened, how it was an unimaginable and horrible tragedy. After that first night where Waverly simply collapsed in exhaustion, she hadn’t slept alone, each night clinging to Wynonna, her eyes welling up if the twelve year old didn’t agree to lie down with her right away. The adults all seemed to be crowding Waverly making comments to her that Wynonna couldn’t fully hear, or just talking about the six year old when they thought the two Earp daughters couldn’t hear them.

“She watched her sister kill their father, it’ll be a miracle of that girl is not on the streets with needles in her arms by eighteen.” One woman commented.

“Better that than the murderer. I don’t understand how Nedley didn’t arrest her. Do we even know if there was a gang who attacked and not just her?” A man commented.

“It’ll be a miracle if either of those girls have normal lives.” Another woman commented.

Wynonna ended up sitting on the top of the stairs just watching everyone. This was where she was when Waverly found her, sitting next to her laying her head on her shoulder.

“I don’t feel good.” Waverly pouted.

“What’s wrong?”

“My tummy hurts.” She whined cuddling deeper into sister’s side.

“How many marshmallows did you eat?” It seemed like every time Wynonna saw her she was constantly eating them.

“I dunno, a lot…”

“Maybe that’s why your tummy hurts.” Wynonna pointed out, she didn’t blame Waverly, she was only six, she’s going to eat all the candy she can, any kid would, she was pissed at the adults for not telling her no. “Come on, let’s get you ready for bed.” Since they lost Daddy and Willa, Wynonna didn’t care about anything else but taking care of Waverly, of making sure she was okay.

“Will you lie down with me?” Her voice always sounded so heartbroken and scared when she asked every night.

“Of course I will you don’t even need to ask.” Wynonna stood up, pulling Waverly with her. “Come on.”

After getting her teeth brush and changed into pajamas Waverly ran past her to the bathroom where she promptly started to throw up and Wynonna rolled her eyes before moving to rub her back trying to soothe her.

“This is why you don’t eat as many marshmallows as you can.” Wynonna pointed out holding back Waverly’s hair.

“I don’t like this.”

“I know baby girl. I’ll get you some ginger ale to try and soothe your stomach okay?”

“M’kay.” She muttered before throwing up again. Wynonna wanted to know which adults kept letting her eat enough sugar to make herself sick.

After getting her the ginger ale, brushing her teeth again, Wynonna was now lying down with Waverly cuddled into her clinging to the stuffed bear with the blanket tight in her other hand.

After a few minutes Wynonna heard the door creak open and opened her own eyes, stopping herself from drifting off to sleep as well. She noticed the shadowed form of Gus in the doorway.

“Waverly’s asleep. Someone let her eat a lot of marshmallows and she was throwing up.” Wynonna whispered trying to carefully climb out from under Waverly without waking her.

“Did she brush her teeth?”

“Yeah and washed her face. I know how to take care of her.” Wynonna glared slightly pissed off at the mere suggestion that she didn’t know how to take care of her sister.

“Good. How are you doing with everything?”

Wynonna just shrugged. “As well as anyone else who shot their father. I just want to focus on making sure Waverly is okay. I hurt her enough already.” Wynonna knew before the attack she was a horrible big sister, teaming up with Willa to make Waverly’s life miserable whenever they were bored. Now though, now she just didn’t want to lose her too.

“You don’t have to take care of Waverly, we’ll make sure she’s okay. Just like we want to make sure you’re okay.” She tried to get through the pre-teen.

“But I killed Daddy…it’s my fault this happened. I couldn’t kill the demons.”

Gus just sighed, Waverly said it was monsters that attacked, Wynonna said it was demons. A six year old would think that regular people were unable to do what those men did, but Wynonna was old enough to know the truth, that the world was full of evil people who would steal a child from her home.

“You didn’t mean to Wynonna. You were put in an impossible position and you just tried to do what you could. Waverly knows that, we all know that, you need to accept that Wynonna.”

“Is it okay if I go to bed now too? Or do I need to go back downstairs?” Wynonna asked.

“Yeah, you can go to bed now.” Gus nodded with a slight sigh.

* * *

 

When Wynonna was being forced into the hospital she asked if she could talk to Waverly first before it happened. The doctors kept telling her no but Curtis agreed that it was important to let it happen.

So Wynonna pulled her eight year old sister down the hallway so they were alone and she grabbed her rather roughly on both shoulders.

“Waverly don’t ever tell them anything about what Daddy said, keep your mouth shut about the gun, about the curse, about the Revenants. I mean it Waverly, you tell anyone about any of it, I will find that gun and I swear to God I will shoot you with it, just like I did with Daddy. Got it?” Waverly just nodded looking slightly scared. “Don’t tell anyone about this conversation either.” Wynonna led them back out to where the adults were waiting.

“Don’t worry Waverly, we can come visit Wynonna every week and she can still call you.” Curtis reassured her. She just stayed quiet and nodded.

* * *

 

Wynonna was out of the hospital, but she was now sitting in the back of Nedley’s squad car for the fifth time that month. Gus and Curtis were talking to him on the porch, she could see a nine year old Waverly looking down from her bedroom window.

She could hear the adults from the car but it didn’t make it any better.

“I spoke to the judge, he doesn’t believe that it is in Waverly’s best interest to be in the same household as Wynonna, he’s concerned that Wynonna would be a bad influence and use the fact that Waverly is younger to her advantage so she wouldn’t be as likely to be charged. So he is willing to release Wynonna back into your custody, but I’ll need to take Waverly.” Nedley explained looking like he didn’t like any of the options he had to offer. “Otherwise Wynonna would end up in a foster home.”

“Is there any way to keep them both out of a foster home?” Curtis asked not wanting either of the girls to be forced to live with strangers.

“Not right away but if you were to get divorced and lived in two separate homes, each of you could get custody of one of the girls. But one will still be in a foster home until everything is settled.” Nedley finished explaining. “So who am I bringing to a foster home tonight?”

Wynonna started banging against the window of the car trying to get their attention. She wanted to make sure that there was no way that Waverly was ending up in shitty foster home because of her. When Nedley just glanced back at her but didn’t move to see what she wanted Wynonna shifted back in the seat and started to kick it as hard as she could, not caring if she broke it. That made Nedley waddle over to her, opening the squad car door.

“I’ll go to the foster home. I don’t want Waverly going anywhere. She didn’t do anything. I fucked up. She’s only nine Nedley, she’s had a hard enough life already because of me, don’t you dare make it even harder.” Wynonna glared at him. She was so pissed off that he would even give them the option to send Waverly to the foster home instead. Nedley didn’t say anything instead he shut the car door on her and went back to the porch. She couldn’t hear them anymore, Nedley probably told them she could hear them. Fuck. After a small discussion, Gus went inside and Wynonna guess she called out to Waverly because she turned away from the window and left.

Nedley came back to the car opening her door back up.

“What are you doing?” Wynonna was so confused. Did Gus and Curtis decide Waverly would be sent away?

“I’m letting you go pack a bag Wynonna.” He removed the handcuffs from in front of her.

“Thanks.” He led her back up to the house. Wynonna passed Waverly’s room with it’s open door, Curtis and Gus were in there with Waverly, probably telling her what was going on. Wynonna grabbed a duffle bag that was in bottom of her closet before she tossed it on the bed to start filling it with clothes. Her bag was half full when Waverly knocked on the opened door.

“Why are you doing this Wynonna?” Against her better judgement, Wynonna turned to face Waverly in all her pout and puppy dog eyes glory.

“I don’t have a choice. If I don’t go to the foster home you will.”

“No, why are you always getting in trouble? If it isn’t this, you’re in the hospital. You’re always gone.” She yelled. “Why won’t you just stick around for once?”

“It’s not up to me Waverly! I have to go! I’m on probation, if I fuck up I’m going to juvie. They don’t want me around you. So I’m being sent away. We’re not allowed to live in the same house Waverly. The best thing for you is to have me out of your life.” Wynonna pushed past her to get more of her clothes just tossing them into the bag filling it and closing it. “It’s best for everyone. I won’t have to deal with you’re clinginess.” Wynonna glared bumping into Waverly on her way out of the room.

When Wynonna was back in the squad car being driven away she forced herself not to look back and see if Waverly was watching her go.

* * *

 

When Wynonna turned 18 she left town without a word. She sent a text to Waverly saying she was gone and that was it.

She got on the next bus out of town and never looked back. Until she got the call six years later from an excited Waverly telling her that she was class valedictorian. Wynonna could hear the unasked question, can you please come to the ceremony? So Wynonna made the first move as the mature responsible adult that she never usually was.

“It would mean a lot if you could get me a ticket to see that, I mean I didn’t exactly get to walk across the stage myself so it would be really cool if I got to see you outshine all those small town shit heads.” Wynonna already saw the prom pictures, she was the high school drop out and criminal, Waverly was the head cheerleader, prom queen and now valedictorian, they couldn’t be more different.

“We’re allowed up to four tickets so I can get you one if you want.”

“Totally want one. I don’t care when it is I’ll be there.” She promised.

“Okay I’ll text you the date.” Waverly sounded so happy and excited Wynonna couldn’t help but smile.

“How is everything going though? How’s Champ still with him?”

“Yeah I am still with him. He has a rodeo this weekend so I’m going with him to that. He’s been practicing so I think he’ll break the record this time.”

“Well as long as you’re happy.” Wynonna personally thought Champ was a loser and Waverly could do so much better but it was Purgatory and that town knew the shit hand Waverly was dealt in life and that would be enough to scare most away.

“I am, it’s pretty great. Are you dating anyone?”

“Not really into dating. I saw those prom pictures, you looked very pretty in your shiny crown. It must have been a lot of fun getting crowned prom queen.”

“I knew it was going to happen, the whole squad voted for me and helped me campaign.”

“Well when you have the whole _squad_ wanting the whole school to vote for you.” Wynonna still couldn’t believe that her sister was in the position as those cunt in high school who made Wynonna’s life miserable. “But seriously they would have been idiots not to vote for you. Are Curtis and Gus getting you something big for graduation?”

“They’re buying me a car. They’re going to cover my insurance but I have to pay for the gas and maintenance, Shorty said after my birthday I can start working with him.”

“That sounds great Wave.”

“What are you doing Wynonna?”

“I’m working here and there doing this and that, don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself. I’m good.”

“When you come are you going to be staying for awhile?”

“I don’t know, I doubt that anyone wants me to stick around. I’m sure Gus and Curtis will be counting the minutes until I go.”

“That’s not true. I wouldn’t mind if stayed for awhile…”

“Well when you get that car of yours maybe we can meet up somewhere for a vacation.” Wynonna didn’t want to go back to a town that hated for more than she had too. Really the fact that she was going back there at all was a testament to what she would do for Waverly. (which seemed to be anything)

“Yeah sure.” Waverly didn’t seem to enjoy that idea, but whatever they’ll discuss it later.

Wynonna was going to ask what else was new was going on in her life but she heard a truck horn honking repeatedly.

“That’s Champ I gotta go. I’ll call you tomorrow to make sure you get the date okay?”

“Okay can’t wait to beat up Champ for just honking his horn thinking you should come running.” Wynonna couldn’t help it, she knew that Waverly could stand up for herself and if it was an issue Gus and Curtis would be dealing with it but still. This wasn’t the 70s and Waverly wasn’t some waitress on skates rolling out for some dipshit at the honk of a horn at A & W’s.

“Bye Wynonna. Love you.”

“Love you too Baby Girl.” Wynonna heard the click letting her know Waverly had hung up and looked around the dingy dive bar she was getting drunk in. It was best if she didn’t tell Waverly about her life, it was a mess. She was a mess, a hot mess, but still a mess.

* * *

 

When it came time for Waverly’s graduation Wynonna was in town (she had gotten a call from Gus and Curtis separately threatening her and warning her that she better show, that Waverly didn’t even want to tell Wynonna figuring she wouldn’t care or show up anyways) back at the high school that she hated so much, in a dress that covered everything and made her look like she worked at one of the jewelry stores.

Waverly was supposed to meet them at the high school, having spent the morning with Champ.

When the ceremony was ten minutes from starting and Waverly was no where to be seen.

Wynonna had excused herself to get a smoke in, promising to be back well before it was time to start. She tried calling Waverly. But only got her voicemail.

“Come on Waverly this is your big moment. I’m here. I’m wearing appropriate clothes which alone should make you want to come see this rarity. Where are you?” Wynonna had hoped that she had just left her phone at home and that was why she wasn’t answering it.

When Wynonna returned to her seat she noticed Gus trying to call Waverly too. Curtis was just looking around as if that would make her appear out of thin air.

Five minutes to the start Wynonna tried calling Waverly again. Still nothing. Curtis had excused himself to call Champ and make sure that they hadn’t gotten in an accident. (Gus said for Champs shake they better have.)

When Curtis came back he looked angry, angrier than Wynonna ever saw him before.

“She’s not coming, apparently Champ is playing some video game and Waverly is cheering him on.” Curtis was grabbing his coat from the chair already ready to walk out.

“Champ still live at his folks’ place?” Wynonna knew he was a few years older than Waverly.

“Yeah.” Curtis seemed confused as to why she asked.

“Great, I’m going to go kick his ass and drag her here because I came back to see her give that speech and she is giving it.” Wynonna went her junker of a car ready to do whatever it took to get her sister on that stage.

Wynonna didn’t knock on the door to Champ’s house (well the door to his basement apartment of his parent’s house), she didn’t even try the knob, she just took off the heels and kicked it in.

No one seemed to care at the noise that it caused so she walked on in, peering into each room as she passed, there was a kitchen which was filthy, littered with pizza boxes and empty beer bottles. When she passed by the living room she found Champ on his couch controller in hand pushing buttons furiously while Waverly sat on the floor staring at the screen cheering him on.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Wynonna yelled causing both teens to jump. “Really you didn’t want to go to your own graduation so you can watch this shit play video games?”

“He’s up to level fifteen.” Waverly explained. “He wants to max it out in one sitting.”

“I came here to see you graduate, you called me asking me to come here to see you graduate. But you’re not at your graduation you’re watching shithead watch play video games! You’re not even playing with him!” Wynonna clenched and unclenched her fists numerous times in an attempt not to start hurting Champ.

“He needs me for moral support.” Waverly stressed.

“Fuck it. Just, fuck it. Fine you want to put his mundane shit before any of your actual accomplishments fine. Glad I can back to town to see this shit.” Wynonna stormed off, calling Curtis and Gus telling that what happened before getting back in her car, glad once again she didn’t bring her bag anywhere, literally arriving just hours before the ceremony. Waverly wanted to waste her life with that shit fine she could, Wynonna couldn’t tell her not to.

Later that night when Wynonna was five towns over her phone rang and against her better judgement she answered it.

“Why didn’t you stay?” Wynonna closed her eyes and leaned against her seat glad she pulled over. She hated how Waverly could make her feel guilty just from a tone.

“Why would I? Did you want me to watch you, watch Champ?”

“That’s not fair. He made it to level twenty.”

“I don’t even know what that means Waverly. Look, you asked me to go see you give your speech. You decided not to give it so I stuck to my promise, you’re the one who bailed. You know how much I hate that town. Name a city and I’ll meet you there Waverly but I mean it, I’m never coming back to that town and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave it and everyone there behind for good too.”

“Is that why you’re leaving me behind again?”

“That’s up to you. I’m just not going back to that town.” Wynonna didn’t want to keep Waverly out of her life, but she wasn’t going to watch that town ruin her life too.

“Fine.” Waverly hung up clearly annoyed and maybe hurt at Wynonna’s words. Wynonna just tossed her phone on the passenger seat and smacked her steering wheel in anger.

Wynonna decided to say fuck it and just find the nearest bar.


End file.
